The Crush
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: SLASH- Don't like it, Don't read it! Appearances by various other WWE Personalities.


_**The Crush**_

_Tonight was going to be action packed for sure, _Ted DiBiase thought as he walked through the halls of the arena. Vince has scheduled another tri brand show for tonight and every superstar was in the arena. In general Teddy had no qualms about the huge show, but personally he was a bit nervous. His newest crush, the charismatic enigma himself was here and just the thought of seeing Jeff sped his pulse up. Teddy leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he picture his new crush.

It had only just recently occurred to him at Backlash that he was harboring some feelings for Jeff. He remembered walking into catering before Backlash and hearing the sexy southern voice over all others. He quickly found the owner of that voice and sat down at the table directly behind Jeff. He enjoyed listening to the comforting voice as he ate his lunch. That wasn't the only experience he had had with Jeff that night.

_Flashback_

_A smile slowly appeared on Teddy's lips as he spotted Jeff by the vending machines. He quietly watched as the usually happy man became frustrated and kicked the machine._

"_I just want my skittles," Teddy heard Jeff whine as he approached him._

"_What's wrong Jeff," Ted asked._

"_Stupid machine won't give me my candy," Jeff pouted._

_Ted grinned and without hesitation fed the machine another dollar and pressed the buttons for the desired candy. He quickly retrieved it and watched Jeff's eyes light up with anticipation._

"_You can have them on one condition," Ted teased._

_Jeff gave him a suspicious look, "What condition would that be?"_

"_That I get a couple of the red ones," Teddy said with a smile._

_Jeff considered this condition for about half a second, "Deal even though the red ones are my favorite."_

_Ted handed Jeff the bag and watched as he tore it open and picked out several red skittles. He handed some to Ted and then popped the rest of them in his mouth. Jeff let out a small almost inaudible moan as he chewed the fruity candy, catching Ted's attention. Jeff looked up to see Ted staring at him and blushed lightly._

"_The best way to kick an addiction is to find another more acceptable one," Jeff explained as he pointed to the candy._

"_I understand man and am glad to see you enjoying your new addiction," Ted responded knowing exactly what Jeff was referring to._

_Jeff smiled, "Thanks for buying them. I'll catch up to you after my match and pay you back."_

"_No need for that. Just enjoy them and do me a favor," Ted said with a mischievous grin._

_Jeff raised a questioning eyebrow._

"_Go out there and kick your brother's ass tonight," Ted said as he turned and walked away._

"_Oh I plan on it," Jeff called after him._

_End Flashback_

Ted gave a dreamy sigh at the memory when he heard a chuckle form beside of him. He had not even noticed Randy and Cody walk up to him.

"Thinking of someone in particular," Randy asked.

"Yeah he is. He has a major crush on someone, but won't tell me who it is," Cody remarked.

"Ohhhh really," Randy said interestedly. "Come on tell us who it is Teddy."

Ted shook his head no, but quietly sucked in a breath when he heard that wonderful voice float down the hall towards him. He turned to see Jeff walking down the hall while talking to his brother Matt, Chris Jericho, and Evan Bourne. He picked up the conversation as they neared him, Randy, and Cody.

"Yeah man it was kind of weird. I went to buy a couple bags of skittles, but every single vending machine is completely out of them. So I just walked back to my room. When I opened the door I saw a present sitting on the bench. I walked over to it and picked it up. It had a small card attached to it that said, "_Jeff, Here is a little something sweet just for you."_ So I unwrap it and open the lid to find I don't know how many packs of skittles in it. I checked to see if the card said who it was from, but there was no other name on it." Jeff finished just as his group passed by Ted, Randy, and Cody.

Randy waited until the four men had turned the corner, "Well Cody I'd say it's a safe bet that one of those men is Teddy's crush."

Cody grinned, "Well he can't go wrong, no matter which one he chooses. If I were to pick from that group I'd pick Matt. Who would you pick Randy?"

Randy smiled, "I'd pick Jeff."

"Why him," Cody asked.

Ted paid close attention to Randy's reply.

"Well I've heard that Jeff is the more versatile partner. He can top or he can bottom and apparently he likes to venture outside of the box too," Randy explained.

Ted and Cody just nodded their understanding.

"Hey guys I have something that I need to do before the match later. I'll see you guys then," Teddy said.

A short while later Jeff, Matt, Chris, and Evan walked back into The Hardy's locker room. Jeff noticed a single rose laying on the table and walked over to pick it up. An envelope lay beneath it with his name on it. He opened the envelope and removed the folded paper. He opened it and read the message, "_Jeff, I hope you liked your gift. By the way the red ones are my favorite too."_

"What ya got there Jeffro," Matt asked.

Jeff handed Matt the note and as he inhaled the rich scent of the rose and tried hard to think of who could have given him the box of skittles.

He heard Matt give a small whistle, "Wow man. You've really caught someone's eye. Any idea who it is?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, but I'm going to find out."

He turned and walked back out of the locker room and across the hall. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hey Jeff. What's going on," Triple H asked with a smile.

Jeff returned his smile, "Heh that's what I'd like to know. By any chance have you seen anyone go in or out of our locker room besides Me, Matt, Chris, or Evan?"

Triple H scrunched up his face as he thought about Jeff's question. Suddenly his face lit up, "As a matter of fact, I saw Jay go in there about 20 minutes ago."

Jeff's eyes widened, "Jay? Why in the hell is Jay going into our locker room?"

"I don't know man. Why don't you go find him and ask," Triple H suggested.

He smiled as he watched Jeff quickly walk off in the direction of Jay's locker room. He turned and closed the door, facing the young man behind him once again.

"He hasn't figured it out yet," Triple H said.

Ted gave a nod, "He'll know soon enough. I can't wait to see Jay's performance when Jeff asks why he was in his locker room, cause you know its going to be classic."

"Yeah I do," Triple H said.

"Alright I have to get going. I'll see you around and thanks for helping me out," Ted said as he walked to the door.

"No problem man. If you need anymore help just let me know," Triple H said.

"Will do," Ted said as he walked out of The Game's locker room, closing the door behind him.

Ted was walking back to his and Cody's locker room, when he spotted Jeff pacing in front of Jay's locker room.

"Hey Jeff. How's things," Ted asked calmly.

Jeff huffed in frustration, "I'm waiting on Jay. I looked all around for him and can't find him anywhere. So I figured I'd just wait here for him."

"Oh," was all Ted got to say before he was interrupted.

"Hey Jeff! It's been a while since I've seen ya. What have ya been up to," Jay asked.

"What have I been up to," Jeff asked. "It's more like what have you been up to Jay?"

Ted hid a smile as Jay gave Jeff the most adorably cute confused face ever.

"Huh," Jay asked dumbly.

Jeff snorted, "Why were you in my locker room earlier?"

Jay's eyes widened, "What? Who said I was in your locker room?"

"Trips did. Now tell me why you gave me a box of skittles," Jeff demanded.

Ted had to cough to cover up his escaped laughter. The practiced look of utter confusion on Jay's face was priceless.

"Skittles? Why on earth would I give you a box filled with bags of skittles? And why would Trips say that? For your information Jeffrey, I have been no where near your locker room. I am just now getting to the arena," Jay lied easily.

That stopped Jeff, "Well then who in blue blazes put that stuff in our locker room?"

"What's going on Jeff," Jay asked.

Ted and Jay stood and listened like concerned friends should as Jeff explained what had happened so far.

Jay flashed Jeff a huge grin, "Sounds like someone has a crush on you Jeff."

"I guess, but why not just approach me? Why be all secretive," Jeff asked.

"Maybe the person is just trying to be romantic," Ted offered.

"Or maybe they are not sure how you will react to their attention," Jay added.

"But why? Everyone knows that I am easy going about stuff like that," Jeff replied.

"Apparently not everyone. It could be that what this person is feeling came on suddenly and they are just trying to feel out the situation," Jay offered.

"Yeah I guess I can understand that," Jeff said with a sigh.

"So what are you going to do," Jay asked.

"Not much I can do except eat skittles, wrestle, and wait for this person to reveal themselves," Jeff said.

"Alright man. Well let me know when you find out who this secret admirer is. In the mean time I'm going to have a chat with Trips to find out why he would lie about me being in your room," Jay said.

"You do that," Jeff said as he walked away mumbling to himself.

Jay looked over at the love struck look on Ted's face as he watched Jeff walk off down the hall.

"You've got it bad, don't you," Jay asked.

Ted blushed slightly, "Yeah I guess I do. I just hope he isn't mad at me when he does find out."

Jay smiled, "Don't let his moods fool you. He is intrigued, surprised, and it is definitely getting him riled up. It has been a while since anyone took this kind of interest in him. My prediction is that you are going to have your hands full with a very impassioned enigma."

"Good. That's just what I want," Ted remarked as he walked off towards his locker room.

Jeff wandered back into his locker room with a somewhat defeated look on his face.

"Did you find out who it is," Evan asked hopefully.

"Nope," Jeff said as he slowly sat down on the bench.

Matt and Chris both saw the look of focused concentration that came over Jeff's face.

"What are you going to do when you find this person," Chris asked.

"Well they are trying to get my attention so why should I deny them that. They will get all of the attention that they obviously want," Jeff said playfully. "Who are we facing tonight Matt?"

"We are booked to compete against Randy's Abercrombie and Fitch models as MVP calls them," Matt replied.

Jeff just smiled and nodded. About an hour passed, Matt and Jeff had just finished their warm up routine when there was a knock on their door. Chris answered it to see Maria standing there holding an envelope.

"Hi Chris. Is Jeff here? I have something to give him," She said.

Jeff heard this and stepped up beside of Chris, "Hey Maria."

"Hi Jeffie. I found this taped to my door," She said as she handed him the envelope she was holding.

"Thanks for bringing it to me sweetie," Jeff said as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Maria giggled, "No Problem."

Jeff looked at the post it note on the front of the envelope, _"Please deliver this envelope to Jeff Hardy."_

Jeff went through the motions of opening the envelope and taking out the folded paper. He flipped open the note and read it, "_Hey sexy, have you figured out who I am yet? If not don't worry you'll find out soon enough. I can't wait to see you."_

Jeff slowly folded the note back up and stuffed it down into the side pocket of his back pack.

"This person is going to get what they want times infinity for teasing and distracting me," Jeff stated as he walked out of the locker room with his friends and brother right behind him.

Matt, Chris, and Evan all followed silently as each wondered who would be on the receiving end of Jeff's response to this little game.

Ted was listening to Cody talk about some joke that Mr. Kennedy had told him earlier. He heard several pairs of foot steps behind him and turned to see who it was.

"Hey Jeff. Did you ever find out who sent you that gift," Ted asked.

Jeff gave him a playful smirk, "No, not yet."

Cody was about to ask what was going on, but their entrance music suddenly blared through the arena. Ted and Cody made their way out onto the stage and down to the ring soaking up the boo's that the crowd shouted at them. Moments later Matt and Jeff's music hit and the crowd came alive. The brothers touched their knuckles together and made their way out to the stage and down the ramp. They slapped heir hands against those of the fans, quickly making their way into the ring and onto the ropes to pose for the crowd. As the fans cheered, Matt happened to glance back and notice Ted staring at Jeff, tracking his every move. Matt wondered at this, but chose to put it aside for now and concentrate on the match.

The teams took their corners and the ref signaled for the match to begin. It was fast paced, exciting, and kept the fans on their feet chanting Hardy…Hardy. It had neared the end of the match and DiBiase had Jeff down on the mat in a submission hold. He screamed for the ref to check on Jeff's response, then leaned down to whisper in Jeff's ear.

"Hope you saved me some red skittles like I asked."

At first Jeff was stunned, but quickly recovered and wiggled his way out of the hold and back onto his feet. He unleashed a flurry of offense ending in a swanton onto DiBiase for the win. Matt and Jeff celebrated their win before heading back up the ramp and disappearing backstage.

"Hey great match guys," Matt said as he high fived Ted and Cody.

"Yeah strong finish there Jeff," Cody complimented shaking hands with the high flyer.

"Thanks man," Jeff said. He turned and pulled Ted close for that all famous guy hug.

"Meet me in my room in about two hours," Jeff whispered before heading off to his locker room with Matt.

Cody turned to ask Ted if he wanted to go out with him, Randy, and John, but all he saw was his friend jogging down the hall towards his locker room.

Matt watched as Jeff hurriedly packed his bags, "Where's the fire Jeffro?"

Jeff stopped and gave Matt an all knowing smirk, "It's gonna be in my bed in little over an hour. By the way, can you catch a ride with Evan oh and maybe room with him tonight?"

Matt was about to ask why he needed to catch a ride and find another room, but never got the chance as Jeff grabbed his stuff and exited the locker room. Just about this time Chris and Evan came walking down the hallway and saw Jeff leaving the arena without Matt. As they neared the Hardy's locker room the door swung open and Matt stepped out into the hall.

"Hey Matt. Where is Jeff off to in such a hurry," Chris asked.

"My best guess is that he found out who sent him the candy and notes," Matt responded.

"Why do you say that," Evan asked innocently.

Matt smiled, "You mean besides his lightening fast exit, he told me to see if I could catch a ride back to the hotel with you and to see if I could room with you for the night as well."

"Ohhhhh," Chris and Evan said together.

Teddy had taken a longer shower than was necessary, thoughts of Jeff distracting him constantly. He was excited and nervous to have been ordered to appear in the extreme enigma's hotel room. Remembering the feel of Jeff's body as it pinned him to the mat for the win just a short while ago and the way Jeff had growled his demand when he hugged him after the match had quickened his heartbeat and caused a light blush to spread across his cheeks. Now, freshly showered, dressed, and with his stuff jammed into his bags he was finally leaving the arena and making his way back to the hotel.

Even though he had plenty of time, Ted still exceeded the speed limit on his way to the hotel. As he pulled into the parking lot and parked his rental car, he took some deep calming breaths to try to banish some of the nervousness he was feeling. He kept a slow pace as he removed his bags from the trunk of the car and made his way up to his room. He walked into his room and forced himself to put his bags into the room's closet instead of leaving them scattered everywhere. He checked that he still had his room key in his pocket and with one last glance in the bathroom mirror left his room. Again, he forced himself to slow his pace, the excitement dancing through his body making him want to run to Jeff's room. It also made him feel desperate, which he was not. Doubtful feelings began to creep into his mind as he raised his hand to knock on Jeff's door.

Those doubtful feelings increased as the door remained closed. He was about to walk back to his room when the door opened to reveal what Ted quickly labeled a wet dream. He stood there speechless as a very wet Jeff answered the door wearing only a towel.

"I'm glad you're here," Jeff said as he motioned for Ted to come in.

"Yeah me too," Ted responded.

Jeff shut the door and grabbed Ted gently pushing him against the wall, "No. You don't understand. I'm really happy that you're here," Jeff restated as he lightly pressed his body against the younger man. "That little teasing game you played with me today definitely intrigued me. You wanted my attention, and now you have it. Actually, you've had my attention all day and once I decided that my mystery person would get what they wanted I've done quite a bit of thinking. Too much thinking really, my imagination got a little carried away which led to a second shower…a very cold second shower. Now I'm cold, wet, and still in need of some relief."

_Yeah, he definitely needs some relief,_ Ted thought as he felt Jeff's arousal firmly pressed against his body. He pushed away from the wall, forcing Jeff to take a step back, and with one quick move it was now Jeff who found his back against the wall.

Ted leaned in, capturing Jeff's lips in a heated kiss. He groaned as his tongue tasted the sweet fruity flavor of Jeff's mouth.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss, "You taste like candy."

Jeff gave him a demure smile, "Well I have been snacking on the skittles you gave me, particularly the red ones. Did I taste good?"

Ted flashed him a playfully wicked grin, "Sooo good." He let his hands slide down Jeff's body and over the front of the towel. He rubbed his hand over the hardness that he found there. "Maybe I should take care of this for you."

Desire shown in Jeff's eyes as he watched the younger man kneel down in front of him. He felt warm nimble fingers play along the edge of the towel as it was loosened from his body and tossed to the side. Strong hands slid up over his thighs, one coming to rest on his hip while the other wrapped itself around his cock. The grip tightened just a little causing Jeff to moan as he looked down into young momentarily innocent eyes. He saw that innocence fade away and be replaced by a lust as pure as his own. _Oh hell yeah,_Jeff thought. He continued to watch as Ted leaned forward and applied a chaste kiss to the tip before sliding pursed wet lips forward, surrounding his dick with a warm moist heat.

"Oh god," Jeff moaned, his eyes sliding closed as Ted slowly slid his mouth off then on again before steadily increasing the pace.

Ted silently delighted in the sounds and expressions that came from Jeff as he worked his body. All too soon he picked up the subtle cues that signaled Jeff's impending orgasm.

Jeff gently slid his hands through Ted's hair before tightening his grip, "Mmmm…I'm gonna…Ted," was all Teddy heard as he felt Jeff's thick salty sweetness hit his tongue.

Ted swallowed every last drop that Jeff gave him before releasing him with a wet pop. He licked his lips, catching the small drop that had slipped out.

"Fuck that felt so good." Jeff said, his voice thick with post orgasmic haze.

Jeff slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ted. He took in every detail of the strong, youthful, lithe, body in front of him. He reached out and caught hold of Ted's shirt. Jeff pulled him closer, brushing his lips against Ted's and receiving a soft whimper. Jeff smiled wickedly and deepened the kiss as his hands explored the new body in front of him. The need for air forced them apart, leaving both feeling somewhat drugged from the kiss.

"Tell me what you want," Jeff said softly as he leaned in to place a kiss just below Ted's ear.

He received no response. Jeff slipped his hands underneath Ted's shirt and slowly moved them up his chest, "Your game brought us to this point, but now I need to know how you want me. Did you want to feel my body gripping yours as you slid in and out or did you want to feel me pierce your body. Top or bottom luv? Which one did you want?"

Ted smiled shyly and blushed hard, "If I pick one way can I reserve the right to change it next time?"

Jeff grinned playfully, "Whatever you want baby."

Ted licked his lips and nervously shifted under the playful lust filled green eyes that slid appreciatively over his body.

"Bottom," he whispered.

Jeff growled softly and kissed him again, a bruising kiss imprinted itself permanently on their minds. He gently pushed Ted away and walked over to the bed. He sat down and motioned for Ted to stand between his legs.

"Shirt off," Jeff demanded.

Jeff's eyes followed the soft blue fabric as it was pulled up and off of his partner's body. He didn't even try to resist the urge to lean forward and place soft kisses to the sculpted abdomen before him. He hooked his fingers into the top of Ted's jeans and pulled, not to pull them off but to tease as he licked the previously covered skin. Jeff was loving the heady taste and smell of Ted's body. He teasingly rubbed his hand over the front of Ted's jeans and was rewarded with a deep moan and wanton thrust of hips against his hand.

Jeff lightly tugged at the button, "Take these off."

Ted did as he was told while Jeff moved to kneel on the other side of the bed. Jeff smoothed his hands over the section of bed in front of him.

Jeff looked up at Ted, "Right here baby," he purred as he patted the desired place.

Ted crawled onto the bed, stealing a kiss from Jeff before laying down. Jeff situated himself between the younger man's perfectly defined legs, leaning forward to hover over him. He let his body gently rest against Ted's as he placed a kiss on his cheek. Jeff nudged that same cheek until Ted turned his head to the side giving Jeff better access to his neck. Jeff placed gentle kisses over the throbbing pulse that he found there receiving soft contented sighs. He pressed his hips down, letting his renewed arousal rub against his partner's, eliciting sweet moans from both men.

Jeff gently bit into the soft skin, loving the feel of it between his teeth and the gasp that accompanied it. He released his bite moving to place more kisses, with the occasional lick and bite, over Ted's body. He paused briefly to lavish attention to each nipple before continuing his journey down. He slid a hand under Ted's cock and gave it a long wet lick before lightly blowing on it, delighting in the twitching response that he received.

"Jeff…please…no more teasing. I want…need to feel you inside me now," Ted implored.

"As you wish baby," Jeff replied as he crawled across the bed to the nightstand and retrieved the lube and condom that he had placed there earlier.

"Onto your hands and knees baby so I can see what I'm doing," Jeff directed. He watched Ted assume the position before claiming his place behind him. He slid his hands up the back of Ted's thighs, gently squeezing as his hands covered the beautifully rounded ass that presented itself to him. He tore open the condom wrapper and laid it to the side before applying a liberal amount of lube to his fingers.

Jeff felt along Ted's perineum until he found the spot he was searching for. Ted felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body as Jeff pressed onto the precise spot. He felt Jeff begin to slowly massage that spot using small circular strokes. Ted relaxed as the pleasure traveled through his body with each stroke. He barely noticed the small cold intrusion into his body as Jeff began preparing him. He felt like he would explode when Jeff touched the same sweet spot inside that he was still massaging outside.

"Fuck…Jeff…" Ted cried out.

Jeff smiled wickedly, "You like that luv?"

Jeff got nothing more than a moan in response to his inquiry. He continued on, taking his time to make sure that Ted was fully prepared. He removed the condom from the package and rolled it down over his erection. He positioned the head of his cock at Ted's entrance before grabbing his hips and pulling him backwards, gaining full access to the velvet tightness that now surrounded him.

Jeff barely heard Ted cry out as he struggled not to cum right then. He felt Ted wiggle his hips, begging him to please move. He groaned but fought through the intense sensation and gave the young man what he wanted. He completed a few slow strokes before setting a furious pace. Oh god, so fucking tight, and you feel so good were the most repeated phrases until the usual grunts and groans took over. Neither man was able to form any coherent words as they neared completion.

"Mmmm Jeff…oh fuck yes," was barely screamed out as Ted felt Jeff hit his sweet spot yet again triggering his orgasm. He felt the most intense sensation as he came, gasping for breath.

Jeff felt Ted's body tense and felt the increased tightness clamp down on him. He barely lasted for another minute before his body demanded and received its release.

"Oh fuck," didn't even cover how Jeff felt when he came, but they were the only words that popped into his mind.

Both men slowly collapsed onto the bed, desperately trying to catch their breath. Jeff slowly began to stir, separating his body from the man beneath him. He weakly moved off of the bed and into the bathroom to clean himself up. He returned to the bed minutes later with a wet wash cloth.

"Roll over," he instructed.

Ted slowly rolled onto his back. He felt the wet cloth gently wipe the sweat from his face before moving down to clean off any remaining body fluids. Jeff tossed the used cloth onto the towel that he had used for his shower earlier. He climbed back onto the bed to lay down next to his priceless new partner.

Ted snuggled his body as close to Jeff as he could get before drifting off to sleep. Jeff lay awake processing everything that had happened on this day. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the gentle snoring coming from the man in his arms. He smiled, kissed the top of the young man's head, and let his own mind drift off to sleep.


End file.
